


Here’s your practically clean slate

by crookedspoon



Series: Spicing up the Autumn 2017 [23]
Category: Batman and Harley Quinn (2017), DC Animated Universe
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, Missing Scene, POV Harley Quinn, Tickling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: "Aren't you going to untie me?" Nightwig asks, a little twitchy against his bonds, as she's feeling for the zipper in his costume.





	Here’s your practically clean slate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> For Day #28 "Tickling" at Kinktober.
> 
> Oh. My. _God._ I've wanted to write Dick/Harley for literal _years,_ but the age difference kept me from it, until Timm et al literally hand it to me on a silver platter. Wow! Talk about fanservice.
> 
> Before anyone accuses me of typos, Harley calls Dick Nightwig in the beginning of the film, so that's what I went with.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" Nightwig asks, a little twitchy against his bonds, as she's feeling for the zipper in his costume.

"What for? This works just as well."

She's not risking him bailing on her if she released him now. He might still decide getting Ivy's whereabouts out of her is not worth getting his rocks off for. (Though why he'd decide againt some lovin' is beyond her. It's just, you never know with these vigilante types, where they draw the line to their moral code this particular minute. That line is such a mutable thing even on a good day.)

'sides, he looks mighty fine tied to her bed.

His zipper makes a satisfying zzzipper-y sound once she finds it, and what he's hiding behind it looks more than simply satisfying.

"Oh my, how little Robin's grown!"

He wants to huff at that, but is unable to contain the hacked-up moans that spill from him as she's getting rid of his cup and freeing his needy erection from it. Harley thinks it's adorable, but also a little worrying. If he's this sensitive when she's not even really touching him, how long is he going to last when things are gonna get heated?

Because Harley really, _really_ needs him to last. It's been so long since she's had any kind of skin contact that didn't involve grabbing her arm or pinching her ass, and it's probably going to be a long time till the next opportunity arises. So she doesn't only need this to make up for the past few months, she needs this to tide her over for the coming few.

One point Nightwig has going for him though is that he's deliciously nice and hard, and that's making Harley _really_ look forward to this.

Though apparently, no matter how eager he was just moments before, when she strips off her panties and climbs on top of him, he finds it within himself to protest.

"Don't you want to, I don't know, use protection or something?"

"Afraid you'll catch my crazy?" she shoots back as she rubs herself against his length.

His gulp is audible, as if he's afraid of offending her. "That's not what I mean."

She shrugs. "It's just, I ain't got anything there. Not that I expected to roll in the sheets with anyone anytime soon, and I don't need _that_ kind of protection from Ivy, ya know?"

"Wow, that's giving me way more mental imagery than I ever needed."

"Don't pretend you don't like it." Harley smirks, but Nightwig changes the subject.

"I have some things tucked away in boot, if you want them."

"Do you?" Harley raises an eyebrow, although she does let her hand trail down his leg to his ankle. His costume doesn't leave much to the imagination, so her imagination doesn't readily associate it with hiding places. But sure enough, there are hidden pouches that make his calves look even more formidable.

"Lube," she asks as she fishes the contents out of the pockets, "really? Who are you looking forward to fucking up the ass to be carrying this around?"

"It has plenty of other uses it's good for!" Nightwig splutters, and it's cute to see him blush.

"I'm just messin' with ya." Harley giggles. These goody-two-shoe types are so easily riled. They always defend everything to look wholesome and pure, acting as though sex didn't belong in that category. Well, it's more _messy_ than pure, that's for sure, but it's not _bad._

Harley takes a rubber out of its foil and pops it into her mouth. She's feeling playful tonight. Not that she's ever not feeling playful.

Nightwig cries out and bucks up against his bonds when she puts her mouth over his erection, and the condom with it. She wouldn't mind blowing a steely piece of meat like this under normal circumstances, but these ain't normal circumstances, because all she wants to do is ride it till she can't feel her thighs anymore.

"You still good, loverboy?" she asks once she releases him from her mouth.

It takes him a breath or two to answer, but his cocky attitude hasn't changed. "Ready when you are."

She likes that about him. He seems like a real sport, and their little sparring session from earlier still has her body throbbing in all the right places.

She holds his erection still as she sinks onto him with a sigh, and he exhales loudly, like a prayer expelled in breath.

God, she's almost forgotten how nice this could feel, to sleep with someone and have them satisfy that most basic desire for intimacy, or what passes for it. Not like they're gonna be cuddling up afterwards.

He tries to answer her rhythm with thrusts of his own, but he can't do much more than roll his hips since she's tied up his torso real nice. Ain't no telling what he would have done without this; might have twisted out of it, or grabbed a little serrated knife from a back pocket or whatever and then they wouldn't be having this kinda fun. 

A part of Harley wants to know what he would do if he were allowed to keep his whole range of motion. Would he be able to make her feel more than this? Would he even want to, or would he back out the first chance he got and try to extract her knowledge from her some other way?

It doesn't matter so much now, because that's not the way this is happening.

Come to think of it, Harley's a little amazed it's _still_ happening. Despite his initial oversensitivity, he's holding out pretty well and doesn't leave her hanging. Yet.

She knows how boys are.

Still, she's willing to give him a chance, since she doesn't know what kind of boy he is. And he wants information, so he better deliver. 

Harley rocks herself onto him hard enough so that the springs of her mattress creak like the hinges back at Arkham, though really, it doesn't take much for them to complain. Still, she expects her bed frame to break any moment.

By now, he's gritting his teeth and tensing his spine, arching it as far as his bonds would allow. He's been so good that she's willing to take it easy on him. She could go the entire night after all, but they have an elusive plant lady to catch.

So Harley brings herself off – which is so much nicer when another person's around than when she has to do it all by her lonesome. 

"I think now I know why they called you Boy Wonder," Harley says with a sigh as she's riding out her peak.

His lips quirk even as his eyebrows draw together over his mask. It's amazing how expressive his face is. The old clown and even Ivy never let this much show.

She kisses him while his hips jerks against hers and he pulses into her. It makes her feel hot and gooey in all the right ways.

This was nice. Nightwig actually kept his promise and he's not badgering her to keep up her end of the bargain yet. That might be because he's still a little blissed-out, but she honestly would have expected him to demand Ivy's location the minute she was done.

Batsy would certainly have done that. But Nightwig seems a little more cavalier.

She ought to release him now, but a tentative tug at the ties tells her she ain't dexterous enough yet.

To help her out with that particular predicament, she reaches into her bedside table and pulls out her favorite knife.

Nightwig's eyes bug when he sees it, and that just makes it all the funnier. He relaxes when all she does is cut his left arm free. Perhaps he expected her to slice his costume to ribbons, loony that she is. (And perhaps she should have. Going by the feel of it, she'd like what's beneath.)

She leaves the knife on his chest for him to help himself while she's hopping under a quick shower. Or as quick as it could get, considering the water takes two millenia to heat up. He has been a welcome end to her day and all, but she still reeks from their exercise before that and needs to wash off the grossness of her shift.

He's still there, all zipped up again and sitting on the edge of her now rather empty-looking bed, when she steps out of the bathroom, toweling her hair dry.

His expression changes from happy to serious to embarrassed when he spots her naked as can be, and immediately averts his eyes, as if they hadn't just slept together. That fake modesty cracks her up. She makes a point of waltzing around without clothes for as long as she can get away with it.

But she has to get dressed eventually if she wants to tag along when they go sniff out Ivy.

She feels rather nostalgic right now, since Nightwig was Robin and all, when she first met her daffodil. So for old times' sake she picks out her original Jester costume – the one she wore that day. That oughta be suitable for the occasion.

She hasn't realized how much she'd missed wearing it until now. Especially since this is for realsies and not just dress-up for tips and groping.

She feels his eyes on her again once she's slipped on her costume, and it makes her want to put on a show, a reverse strip-tease if you a will, because this has surely gotta raise memories for him, too.

But her zipper's stuck, so there ain't gonna be any twirlin' and showin' off, unless she wants to turn this into a real striptease, but she ain't taking this costume off until she's made use of it outside.

"Now. Ivy?" he prompts.

"First ya gotta help me," she says and flaps the two halves of her costume at him that need to be zipped up.

"I'm getting the feeling you're playing a game of cat and mouse with me."

"If I were, you wouldn't be standing right behind me. And I'd be wearing this damn thing already."

Harley twitches as his padded fingers run down her back before he even thinks to turn his attention to making her zipper unstuck. A startled giggle bubbles from her throat.

"Sorry," he says, and the fabric finally closes on either side of her spine, shielding her from his touch. If not by much. His thumb is brushing over the jut of her hipbone like a windshield wiper and it's trying to coax another giggle from her.

"This calls for revenge!" she yells as she turns around and attacks him.

He's immediately on high alert, but his parries are ineffective, because he was ready to fend off punches, not tickles.

His costume seems to be poor insulation against her dangerously deft digits. He throws his head back in hysterical laughter, even as he's trying to escape them, or trying to catch her wrists and keep them still.

They're stumbling towards her bed in a kind of awkward dance, him attempting to get out of her reach and her being pulled along by him.

He is offered a small reprieve when they both tip onto her mattress, and uses it to his advantage. She didn't think he'd react this quickly. He turns her own weapon against her and tickles her back. Helpless laughter wracks her, but hilarity is still her turf, so she gives as good as she receives.

They're both breathless and trembling and tearing up with shrieks and giggles when Batman arrives. By that time, however, she's in such a good mood, not even his sourpuss demeanor could ruin it. And he does try, in true Batsy fashion.

She tries to play nice. In a way, she owes Nightwig. Not because he kept up his end of the bargain, but because they had a fun time together. That means something to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Song of Welcome" by Joseph Brodsky.
> 
> [Reblogs](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/166987244475/kinktober-day-28-tickling) and stuff would be stellar! :D


End file.
